Fulfilling the Wrongly Fulfilled
by Akira Lin
Summary: Sequel to In Heaven I Will Meet Thee. I'm not good in summaries so just read it and tell me what you think! DMHG Rated R for part two.
1. Default Chapter

**Fulfilling the Wrongly Fulfilled (Sequel to In Heaven I Will Meet Thee)**

_Disclaimer: You know that the characters belong to J.K.R._

_(A/N: Hello!! I'm back! This is the sequel to In Heaven I Will Meet Thee. I think it sucks, cuz I took like.. 3 hours to write all of it.. I just had nothing else to do.. I hope you like it tho! The idea for this story was from a reviewer of the prequel of this story (thank you _loverofotmanddan)_. And for this story to make sense, you have to read In Heaven I Will Meet Thee first.. And I had to break it into two cuz it was so damn long! Part two is only coming up if you guys like part one. )_

Part I

_Everyone has his or her own destiny. Some people fulfill it correctly, some don't. When they don't, they have one more chance to make everything right. When they do, they will get to understand why everything had to happen. The truth, as always, is a beautiful yet ugly thing that people want and does not want._

As I stood on the top of the tallest building in London, I could just make out the little flashing headlights of the cars busily running around, not a care of the fact that every night, I saved their lives.

My destiny, I think, actually gave me a choice whether to accept it or not. And I chose to accept. Killing, and sending them to where they belong was my job. My first mission, I succeeded, though with grief, for my first victim was Draco Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy. My first victim. My first love. It was my first mission, to kill Draco Malfoy. To come to think of it, I now realize that it was a test of choice. To accept my destiny, or to accept love. And I chose destiny, sending Draco to where he belonged.

From then, I dressed only in black. Black tops, black pants, black boots.. even black eye-shadow, and black nail-polish. It fitted with my destiny anyway, and it also represented my mourning for Draco.

Yes.. my destiny, what I am.. a vampire hunter. At the age of 17 I killed Draco, and ever since then I killed for 6 years, which brings my age to 23. I sometimes wonder, while waiting for the sun to set, what would've happened if I didn't kill Draco that night.

Maybe we would've been happy for a year or two. But then.. I would age, he would not. Maybe if our love was strong, and loved each other forever, I would've had to leave him sooner than he would leave me. He doesn't age. He would live forever at the age of 17, and watch me grow older and older. Not good. It's better what I did to him.

Suddenly, I felt the incredible aura of a vampire passing stealthily through the darkness of the night. I fingered my knife that was tightly clasped on my waist, praying. I don't believe in God, but I prayed anyway. Prayed for success, prayed for my victory.

"Hello Hermione Granger." Said a voice deep with venom. I smiled, and turned slowly. There he was, taller than me by a head. His fangs shone reflecting the many neon lights of the busy London city.

"Good evening." I said. "Ready to die?"

He grinned. "I'm prepared for a good fight." As soon as he finished the sentence he flew towards me in an impossible speed. I pulled out my knife skillfully, and blocked his blow. I felt his fangs barely missing my arm by a fraction of an inch. He attacked again, and this time, he scraped my cheek with those venomous fangs. I gritted my teeth and pulled out my whip. Lashing about, my whip wrapped around his neck in moments. He cried out in despair.

"Nobody said anything about you carrying a whip." He muttered. I looked down to the floor, and raised my right arm, carrying my knife.

"Good bye." I said and brought my arm down, and my knife flew directly to its target. With a final cry the vampire fell to the ground. I sighed, and retrieved my knife and whip. "46 down." I muttered. "Infinity to go."

---------------------------------------------

"Hermione, please!"

"No Harry, I can't go. That's final."

Harry had been persuading Hermione for the last 30 minutes to go to the reunion party of the graduates of their year. Hermione had no wish to go, for it would remind her of Draco Malfoy. Not that she never thought about him, but she didn't want to see Hog warts and bring the vivid memories back.

And she had other pressing matters. She could feel the vampire blood seeping through her body by that scrap the vampire gave her last night. Surprisingly, the wound healed overnight, leaving no sign of combat. But she knew that if she didn't do anything soon, the vampire blood would invade her whole body and would be too late.

"But Hermione!" said Harry grabbing her wrist. Hermione yelled and wrenched her wrist out of his grasp. "I'M NOT GOING!" she screamed. "I have BUSINESS Harry! No time for reunions!" Harry looked hurt. But she knew she could make it up to him later on. Just one little kiss and he would be happy.

Harry had been asking for her to marry him for the last 3 months. She kept refusing, for her life was a mess. Her parents died in the hands of vampires when she was 20. Her grandmother whom she lived with after her parents died was killed by vampires too. Anyone close to her would die, just because of who she was: a vampire hunter.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really got to go now." She gave him a little peck on his fair cheek. "See you later." She grabbed her coat and ran out the door. She winced as the sunlight touched her. The blood was doing its job pretty quickly. She wondered if Draco felt like this when he was first bitten.

"Got to get to church." She muttered. "Got to get holy water."

She raced through the crowds, ignoring the pokes of pain she got from the sun's rays. Hey eyes hurt. She muttered a spell under her breath, clutching her wand in her coat. Sunglasses appeared. She quickly looked around to check whether anybody saw. No one did. They were too busy with their own businesses. She put them on. It relieved her eyes a bit. "Holy water." She muttered.

---------------------------------------------

"May I have holy water please."

I kept asking but that goddamn so-called father wouldn't give me any. He kept asking why, and I kept shaking my head. I couldn't tell him. Vampires were just imagination to muggles, and the father was a muggle. If I told it would be violation of clause 6 or 7 in section something of the... whatever. I needed holy water soon. The blood's pace was quick, and if I left it like this, by sun set I'll be a vampire.

"Holy water please!" I yelled. The father stared at me in shock, and pushed me out of the church. "Go away." He said. "You bring evil."

I stared in absurdity as the father shut the doors of the church in my face. I cried out in frustration. "Holy water." I muttered. It'll take too long to get to a magical community for anti-vampire potion. And besides, it takes long enough to make and it was only for people who turned slowly. My pace was incredible. I wrapped myself in my coat. 2 hours till sunset. Just 2 hours. "Holy water." I muttered again. Holy water is my only hope.

I ran to another church, and felt that the vampire blood was actually doing me some good. I could run really fast, almost in an impossible speed that normal humans could run. I couldn't fly yet, but still, being fast was great. I reach the next church in less than 10 minutes.

"Excuse me." I whispered. An old lady came out.

"May I have some holy water please?" I said. The old lady stared at me, and suddenly grabbed my hand. Her lips pursed. "It's you destiny." She whispered. "Don't avoid it. Turn. Just turn into it."

I wrenched my hand out and stared. "Holy water..." I muttered. The lady shook her head. "It's destiny." She whispered. "No holy water. It's destiny."

I ran out of the church, and took a taxi to the mansion. All the while the old lady's words echoed in my mind. It's destiny.. I knew exactly what she meant. She meant that I had to turn into a vampire, no matter what. And I felt her seer power when she grabbed my hand. It was probably the vampire aura that told me that she was a seer.

I sighed as the taxi stopped in front of the mansion. I checked my watch. 30 minutes to go. I paid the driver and stepped into the empty mansion. Malfoy Mansion. Nobody lived here anymore. Lucius and Narcissa were probably out there with Voldemort. I wanted to see Draco's house. Before I turned into a vampire.

Walking in, I felt a sudden aura of something that doesn't belong here. My already sharp senses as a vampire hunter adding with vampire aura was amazing. I could feel the something's every move. I crept towards the something, and realized that it was lurking in the kitchens. I smirked, and counted to three in my mind, and threw the door open. I gasped in shock.

"D.."

I couldn't get the word out. I tried again. "Dr.." and again. "Dr.."

"Granger!"

His voice rang through my ears, and it activated my voice. "DRACO MALFOY!" I cried out.

_(A/N: So.. that was part one. Part two is coming up, but only if I get good responses! If everybody thinks it sucks, it ends here. So tell me what you think and any constructive criticism is welcome! I heart reviews!!)_


	2. Part II

_(A/N: Hi I am back! Due to the lovely reviews I got I decided to update and come back and write more! Lots of 'and's in there lol This is part two of the story, and I hope you all like it.)_

Part II

"DRACO MALFOY!" I cried out.

It was him. His pale skin, his aristocratic chin, his whitish blond hair.. his tall form, his broad shoulders.. oh god it was him.. it was him..

"Granger what.. How?"

But before he could say another word, I pressed my lips onto his, pulling him into a deep kiss. I closed my eyes. He did the same. I poured all my stored emotion into that one kiss. That one deep kiss. My tongue savored every corner of his mouth, and battled with his tongue. In one deep kiss we shared every feeling, every emotion we had for each other.

Finally I pulled away. He clung on, leaning in again. I gently pushed his chest, and he seemed to come back to his senses.

"How come you're alive?" I choked out. His smile faltered. "You did kill me." He said. "But I didn't die."

I raised my eyebrow in confusion. He hugged me. "I died, but I didn't. You killed me, but the love you had for me, and the love I had for you kept me here, not truly dead, not truly alive." He rubbed his cheek on mine. "I'm nothing. I exist, yet I don't. I don't understand too. But here I am."

I touched his cheek. It was warm. But he had no heartbeat. "Are you a ghost?" I whispered. He shook his head. "No. I think the only reason I'm here is because I have business that I didn't finish here." He said. "Maybe I was supposed to do it before I died, but you killed me too quickly."

"I don't understand." I muttered. "But you look.. old to me. No longer 17. Does that mean you're not a vampire anymore?"

"I can take whatever age I want." He said. "I don't understand my existence too."

I sat down on the dusty floor. It didn't make sense. If Draco really did have to do something before I killed him, does that mean I stopped him fulfilling his destiny to fulfill mine? Then.. if he had fulfilled his destiny, mine wouldn't have been fulfilled? I didn't get it, and by the look on Draco's face, neither did he.

"Granger.." he muttered. I looked up. He smiled. "I'm so glad I met you again." He helped me up, and pressed his lips onto mine. His tongue traveled into my mouth, and I returned the kiss. He pulled back, and looked into my eyes for a fraction of a second, and brought his lips down to my neck. There he nibbled gently, making moans of pleasure escape my throat. His hands traveled down my back, and soon helped me get out of my black tanktop.

"You don't exist." I breathed.

"That doesn't mean I can't have you." He whispered. I nodded lightly and pulled his shirt over his handsome torso. He nibbled on my neck again, and his hands unclasped my bra. It fell to the ground. I pressed my body onto him, and felt him shudder as my breasts made contact with his bare chests.

"I don't want to get dirty." I whispered nodding my head towards the dusty floor. Draco grinned, and carried me to a bedroom quickly. As soon as the door shut, Draco pulled my pants down along with my underwear. I stood there naked, and for the first time in 6 years I felt shy. Draco smiled, and pulled himself out of his trousers and boxers. My breath caught in my throat.

He laid me on the bed gently, and started to suck my breasts. Moans of pleasure squeezed out of my voice-box, and my hands gripped his head as he flicked his tongue skillfully.

"Draco.." my voice cracked. I pulled his head up, no longer able to stand the pleasure. He gently pushed my hands away, and ran his tongue from my neck down my stomach. I gasped as his tongue start licking away down there, and felt my whole body moisten with sweat. I couldn't help it. I grabbed his head again and pulled him up. He frowned. I flipped him over, and kissed him.

"Granger.." he whispered. I moved down, and wrapped my mouth around him and started to suck violently. His breaths came out in short sequences. "Hermione.." he moaned. I stopped and he flipped me over again. "What are we doing?" he whispered. "Let's get it over with." He positioned himself right over me. He looked into my eyes as if asking for permission. I pushed him down towards me slightly with my hands. Taking that as a yes, he slid into me.

I winced, but soon as he moved with rhythm, my hips soon followed it. It was the most wonderful feeling I ever experienced. He began to move faster and harder, and moans escaped both his and my throats in short sequences. I cried his name out loud as we both reached our peaks, and he rested his head on my chest. We were both covered in sweat. I stroked his hair.

He was panting and so was I. I ran my fingers down his cheek, and accidentally cut him.

"Oops. Sorry." I muttered and wiped his blood. But as the ironic smell of blood reached my nostrils, I felt my teeth grow. "Oh no." I muttered. I forgot completely. Holy water! I sat up quickly, and he looked at me in surprise. "What's wrong?" he asked. I stood up, and dressed without words. He dressed as well, and followed me into the kitchen where I retrieved my bra and tanktop.

"I'm a vampire." I muttered. Draco gasped. "What?"

"I got bitten.. well not bitten but scraped by a fang last night." I muttered making sure my vampire knife was secure on my waist. "The blood spread very quickly. I was looking for holy water, because I had no hope of a potion anyway. That's when I met you." Draco gaped.

"So.. it's my fault you've turned?" he said. I shook my head. "No. I don't know. But it's not your fault." I pulled the knife out. "I guess I won't have problems finding my next victim." I smiled, and pointed the knife towards my heart. "I failed Draco." I said. Draco yelled and grabbed my wrist. "Are you nuts?" he cried. I wrenched my hand out of his grasp.

"It's my destiny to kill vampires!" I yelled. "So now it's my turn to die!"

"You're stupid!" Draco yelled back. "Totally whacko!"

I ignored him and pushed the blade into my skin. I winced, but pushed on. I felt the tip of my blade touching the edge of my heart. I stopped. I cannot die. I have immortality now. Why should I give it up? That's stupid. I pulled the knife out, and felt the wounds healing instantly. I grinned.

"I understand how you felt." I said. Draco grabbed the knife and threw it across the room. "Don't die." He muttered. I grinned insanely, and saw the blood seeping out from the cut I made. I licked my lips. My fangs grew. I grabbed Draco by the shoulders, and smiled. "I won't die." I whispered. Draco nodded, and leaned in to kiss me. I leaned into his neck instead.

"I won't die." I whispered again, and buried my fangs into his fair skin. He cried out in pain and tried to push me away, and I held on and sucked his blood. Tasty. Very tasty.

"Stop it Granger!" Draco croaked. Finally, he threw a punch right at the side of my head. I staggered and fell away. Draco picked up the knife. "I understand how you felt too." He said. I laughed bitterly. We've switched places.

"Kill me then." I said. Draco raised the knife. "Oh I would." He muttered. "For your own good."

He came towards me, and my aura told me to attack him. I obeyed, and slashed at his face with my unnaturally long fingernails. He winced, but he walked towards me still, and without hesitation he pushed the knife deep into my heart.

And suddenly, both of us realized something. It was as if a voice—the same voice—was talking in our heads. This was our destiny. That night, at the beach, this was supposed to happen. Draco was supposed to kill me, and I was supposed to die. Draco was supposed to choose his destiny as a vampire, and I was supposed to choose love. But we did the opposite, and now we made it right. Draco would become a vampire again. I would die. It was all correct now.

"I love you!" I yelled. Draco nodded. "Are you going to say the same thing again?" he smiled sadly.

"See you in heaven. For real this time." I muttered tears running down my cheeks. Draco smiled. "Yeah for real this time." He echoed. I felt the last of my life wiped away and closed my eyes.

---------------------------------------------

Draco watched the sun's rays disappear behind the mountains. He smiled bitterly. He was what he cursed again: a vampire. But he couldn't help it. It was his destiny anyways. To choose this over love. Choosing love was Hermione's destiny. And she did. He knew that someday, he would die one way or the other. And then, he'll finally be able to choose love. He jumped down from the mansion's tower and walked towards the city. Tonight, he'll feed on a human.

_**End.**_

****

_(A/N: So how was it? Remember I heart reviews! Love ya all, mwah)_


End file.
